Samurai Steven
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Steven and the Crystal Gems they once thought that life in Beach City was just fine for them. That was until they went to a certain time because they were using the time machine but they would then meet Jack and they would help him end Aku once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Beach City

By Steven

Now if anyone would ask me what is life in Beach City like well I would tell them that this place isn't so bad.

And yes since i'm with the Crystal gems then that says a lot and our job is to protect this planet and all that live on it and we will always find a way.

So really it isn't so bad here we just make it work.

Oh and yes i'm the son of Rose Quartz the leader of the Crystal Gems and trust me it can be hard to live up to her but I do make sure to do what she would want me to do in life.

And I would always be my best and I will always do the right thing in life.

So really I got nothing to lose but yeah we didn't think that nothing else would happen to us.

Well that's what we thought because what came next would change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Machine

By Steven

It all began when it was announced that a time machine was finally ready to be seen.

And yes we have never used one before so this was going to be quite interesting to say the least.

When we were finally able to see the time machine we then knew this was quite crazy because let's face it no one has dared or even done any time traveling.

So really this was completely new to us and the fellow citizens here in town.

And just as the presentation was still continuing we then decided to test it out for ourselves and of course the inventor didn't warn us in time because by then we were already traveling through time.

Oh and what would come next would also change our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling Through Time

By Steven

Once we did use it oh boy we were now traveling through time itself.

We were able to see what life would've been like in the past or in the future.

And we really didn't know where the hell were we going at all because frankly we didn't set a destination to go there and boy we were not even sure if we would ever return to Beach City.

Just then we finally made it but we didn't even know where we are because it didn't say on the time machine at all.

So really we were lost and don't know where we are or how to get back to our home.

But as it turns out someone would need our help and we would help that person and what we didn't know was that person was a real samurai.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming To The Rescue

By Steven

Just then we heard someone was in trouble so we came to the rescue just in time.

And yeah we just didn't want that person in harm's way at all because we would be there for anyone who needs us the most.

So we took care of the problem and boy that person should be thankful that we came to the rescue just in time.

'Uh thank you." it then said to us

"Anytime and by the way I didn't get your name what is your name?" I then ask him

"I'm the one called Jack and your help was needed more than ever because i'm on a quest to return to the past and defeat Aku once and for all." he then replied to me

"Oh wow then that answers quite a lot but is there a way we can help you?" I then asked him

"Yes there is one thing you can help me with: help me defeat Aku once and for all when I will finally be able to return to the past." he then replied to me

And so now we have to help him and in doing so it would show that sometimes a little help can go a long way.


	5. Chapter 5

What My Quest Is

By Jack

Now long before I was stuck in the future I was once the emperor's son and yes life was once fine for me.

That was until my enemy Aku came back and destroyed the kingdom and I was able to escape but I would promise to end him once and for all.

And so I began my training and I got better and better and so I was finally able to confront Aku.

But he sent me into a portal to the future and ever since then I have been waiting for the day that I can finally return to the past and end Aku once and for all.

And when I do it will be a victory that I will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Helping Jack

By Steven

So now that we met we then knew we had to help him and that was what we were going to do because we have to stop Aku and we never give up ever.

And this was the perfect example of that because yes there were some challenges in the way but somehow we found a way to make it through them.

Oh and along the way we were able to get used to each other and yes this may not last forever but at least it will be so worth it.

And yes this is the best adventure we ever went on.

Oh and just as we were about to keep going the time machine then gave us an idea so amazing that we were able to use it the right way.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning To Jack's Past

By Steven

Just then the time machine had an idea so good that we knew it would work.

It showed that there is a way we can return to the past and help Jack defeat Aku and he also knew that could work.

So we went with that and man that time machine came in handy and once we started it we were now on a mission to stop Aku and end his reign of terror once and for all.

And once we finally made it then now was our time to end this once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Ending Aku Once And For All

By Jack

Once we finally made it back to the past I then confronted Aku for the last time and thankfully I got some help along the way.

And yes there help was needed more than ever.

Oh and yes it was a bit tough at first but somehow we found a way and we were finally able to stop Aku once and for all.

And in doing so his reign of terror was finally over and now I can finally relax in peace at last.

I then hugged my new friends because honestly their help was needed for me and they helped me come home and that I will always be thankful for.

Of course our time was coming to an end but at least it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Steven then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so but really I just wanted to say thank you and your friends for helping me return to my home." Jack then replied to him

And they then shared one last hug together because why not.

Oh and thankfully Steven and the Crystal Gems would return to Beach City and Jack would finally live in peace at last and they both know that this adventure they had together was so worth it in the end.

THE END.


End file.
